


Call It a Hunch

by sister_wolf



Category: X-Men (Movies), due South
Genre: Canadians with similar quirks, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-17
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute, Ray was walking around the corner in the creepy underground lab with a normal-looking-- okay, a little too hairy and muscular and nearly-naked to be 'normal'-- guy.  The next minute there was this <em>snarl</em> and a burst of automatic gunfire and some really disturbing <em>slicing</em> noises, and the thugs were extremely messily dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It a Hunch

**Author's Note:**

> reena_jenkins has recorded a podfic for this story! The AO3 link is at the end of the fic.

The thugs never even knew what hit them. One minute, Ray was walking around the corner in the creepy underground lab with what he thought was a normal -- okay, so a little too hairy and muscular and nearly-naked to be 'normal'-- guy. The next minute there was this _snarl_ and a burst of automatic gunfire and some really disturbing _slicing_ noises, and the thugs were extremely messily dead. And the guy was covered in blood and panting, with this seriously fucking _feral_ expression on his blood-spattered face.

Ray went for his Glock without even thinking about it. There was a blur of movement and suddenly the guy was holding these-- _daggers_ \-- three of them, looking like they were growing out of his fucking _hand_ \-- against Ray's chest.

"Don't." He barely even sounded human.

Ray slowly dropped his hand away from his gun. "Ohhh-kay," he said, trying to look harmless. He figured the sheer _terror_ on his face was probably helping with that effort.

"Stay." With that, the guy loped to the end of the corridor and paused for a moment before disappearing around the corner. There was a suspicious-sounding _thump_ and then the guy reappeared, dragging a thug by his shoulders. The guy's chest cavity looked like Ma's meatloaf surprise. Ray swallowed hard, resisting the urge to puke.

"Listen," he said, trying not to sound too whiny. "I don't know who the hell you are or where we are--"

"Name's Wolverine." The guy-- ( _Wolverine? What the hell kind of name is that?_ )-- crouched and started going through the thugs' pockets. "Gimme a hand?"

"Sure." Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that the dead guys _had_ been trying to kill him, Ray knelt next to the nearest thug and started patting him down.

"Huh." Wolverine sounded intrigued. Ray looked up just in time to see him swipe a finger through a pool of blood and taste it.

"Gah! That is _disgusting_! Don't _do_ that!" God, as many disgusting things as Benny had licked while they were on the job, at least he'd never actually tasted someone's _blood_.

"They're clones." He swiped a finger through another puddle of blood. Ray looked away hastily.

"What? Clones? That's impossi--"

"Shh!" Wolverine cocked his head to the side in a listening posture. Ray couldn't hear a fucking thing. He sniffed, then opened his mouth and did that thing that cats do, where it looks like they're tasting the air. "We got company. Three or four guards, two corridors down."

"What-- are you _Canadian_ or something?" Ray demanded.

Wolverine gave him an odd look. "How'd you guess?"

"Just a hunch." Ray sighed, unholstered his Glock, and followed Wolverine down the corridor.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Call It a Hunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971662) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf)




End file.
